1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery with improved durability and thermal stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a power supply that has ultra-light weight, high energy density, high output voltage, a low self-discharging rate, environment-friendliness, and a long lifetime. Accordingly, there has been much recent interest in secondary batteries.